


Discovering an Equal

by SC_Kilmartin



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 21:00:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 21,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7069963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SC_Kilmartin/pseuds/SC_Kilmartin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah Baker is a unique woman for the 1700s, living alone and holding an air of mystery about her. Ben Tallmadge feels obliged to take a closer look, and in turn becomes taken with Sarah herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bump in the Night

The faint whispers of sunset began to fade into the night, darkening a lone cabin in the New Jersey woods. Sarah Baker sits in her living room trying to read the day’s gazette in the fading light. She picks at the meal she had made, chuckling to herself at its mere adequacy. As Sarah gets up to light a candle so that she can continue to read her paper, she hears a loud thud come from outside. Sarah runs over to dismount her musket from the wall before sneaking outside with haste.

With her weapon drawn to her chest she approaches a man collapsed on the ground. Not trusting the situation at all she jabs the end of her gun into his chest, causing him to forcefully roll over onto his back. Peering closer Sarah realizes that he is definitely unconscious. She takes a quick moment to decide her next coarse of action. ‘He could be dangerous, but he is also clearly hurt.’

Sarah moves quickly, attempting her best to drag him into her home with her gun held under her arm. She manages to get him over the threshold and into the candlelight of her home. In the light it is clear that he is bleeding profusely from the stomach. Sarah crouches down to push away his coat and thrusts up his shirt with no qualms. There is a round hole where all the blood is seeping from, a bullet wound. This sets off alarms in her head but she pushes through it, ‘it would be wrong to condemn a man who could be a good person.’

Sarah gently lays down his arms in the entryway of her home and runs to her back room to grab supplies. She looks around, frantically wracking her brain for what she might need. Something to stop the blood and something to extract the bullet. She grabs prongs, a needle and thread, and a bunch of towels before running back.

The man seems to have regained some consciousness and is lolling his head back and forth and groaning. Sarah pays this no mind as she digs carefully to remove the bullet. Thankfully it is all in one piece and she is able to extract it without issue. Tossing it aside, she grabs the needle and thread and stitches up the wound. Sarah wraps the cloth around it tightly to stop the bleeding before collapsing on her heels in exhaustion.

Sarah looks down at the man as his breath starts to even out and sighs. She was successful, ‘but is he a man worth saving?’ Sarah goes to her bed to get her pillow and lay it under his head. He ruses a bit when she lifts him and mutters a “thank you”, before falling back to sleep.

But Sarah does not go to her bed to sleep. Instead she grabs her musket and positions herself in a chair across from the man lying on her floor. And now she waits to find out whether he was worth saving indeed.


	2. Fine Line

Ben Tallmadge starts to ruse from quite a heavy sleep. The first thing he notices is that he is quite uncomfortable. He fell asleep on a hard surface and his stomach is very sore. It takes only a couple of seconds before all the memories start flooding back to him. Killing the reverend, getting captured by Gambit and shot, escaping on a horse, and finally being stitched up by a woman he didn’t know.

Ben looks over to see that very same woman sitting opposite him with a musket in hand, ‘a strange sight for a women.’ He immediately sits up in bed, his military training kicking in, only to wince in pain for agitating his healing wound.

“I wouldn’t try that, unless you want to go back to bleeding to death,” Sarah informs him calmly. Ben lifts his shirt to inspect his patched up wound. “I already took out the bullet and sewed you up.”

“Thank you,” Ben echoes his words from last night. Sarah notices him start to look around the room. ‘He is looking for clues as to who I am,’ Sarah thinks before quipping a quick response. “My husband is out selling our crop. If you want to thank me tell me who you are and how that bullet got in you in the first place. As you may have heard there’s a war going on.” Sarah gives the man a look, daring him to lie to her.

But that is just what Ben feels he has to do. He has no idea what side this woman is on or how dangerous she or her husband may be. “My name is Benjamin Brewster and I’m not on any side.”

Sarah isn’t sure she buys that. “Then tell me how did you end up here, bleeding in the night.”

“Where is here exactly?” Ben is trying to be subtle, while still gathering as many clues as he can. If he knows where he is he may have a better chance of figuring out what side this girl is on.

“You don’t know where you are?”

“I got hit in the head pretty hard.”

Sarah is getting fed up with not having her answers; “Well you remember that and your name so maybe you can remember the rest.” Sarah stands up with her gun still poised in hand to show him how serious she is, and assert that she can handle herself in the event he proves dangerous. “With some encouraging.”

“I… I’m a traveling minister. I go wherever the lord calls me to do his work. I um I met trouble on the road in New Jersey, brigands. Though, which side they were on I can’t say. The last thing I remember was a shot and my horse bolting. I have no idea how long he carried me before I fell off, or how far I walked before I saw your light. I recon the lord was guiding me to another savior. I owe you my life.”

Benjamin’s story seems legitimate, although she isn’t entirely sure. Still it is enough for Sarah to feel cause to loosen her guard a bit. Either way he is clearly in no state to put up a fight, even if he is dangerous.

“You’re in New Jersey reverend, Franklin Township. My name is Sarah. Sarah Baker.” Sarah offers, a small sign of good faith. She places down her musket for the first time in hours to help him up off the floor and over to her bed. Last night he was too injured to try and move him around too much. But this morning he seems well enough to walk over to the bed so that he could be more comfortable as he heals.

“I am very pleased to meet you Mrs. Baker.” Ben smiles as he eases himself into the bed. She seems like a good woman, smart to be on her guard as she is. Ben lightens a bit now that she has accepted his story, he can gather more evidence and figure out later just how trustworthy she is. Ben dozes off again.


	3. Trust is a fickle friend

The second time Ben wakes up it is because of the wafting smell of food. Ben hadn’t realized just how hungry he was until now. He hadn’t eaten in quite some time. “Wow that smells good,” He comments, alerting Mrs. Baker that he is awake again.

Sarah moves the pot over to the kitchen table jesting, “Well I thought it would be a shame if you survived your wounds only to die of starvation.”

Ben attempts to sit upright and looks down, noticing for the first time that he is wearing different clothes. “Whose clothes are these?”

Sarah avoids the question continuing to prepare the table, “Your old ones were sodden with blood.”

“Are you sure that your husband won’t mind.” Ben realizes they must be his and now begins to worry about when he will return.

“Not at all,” Sarah replies absentmindedly. But Ben isn’t sure that he believes that. He is sure that Mr. Baker won’t be happy to find another man alone in his home with his wife, and wearing his clothes no less. Ben also has no idea whether her husband may be even more suspicious than Mrs. Baker was. Ben resolves to focus on trying to gather his strength so that he may flee in time to avoid a huge mess.

Ben tries to get up to test his strength, but he only makes it two steps before grunting in pain and clutching his side. Sarah races to him to make sure that he does not fall. She easily falls at his side and helps to get him to the table. Ben is struck by her kindness as she aids him to his seat. He looks over at her face while she is focusing on helping him down. Not many people would be as kind as she has been to him, and at great personal risk to herself. Ben admires that in her. 

Sarah hands Benjamin a cup and instructs, “Here. Drink,” before sitting down herself opposite him at the table. Ben takes a gulp then confidently reaches his hand across the table for hers. At first she is taken aback before she realizes that he is a minister and of course he is only wanted to say grace. She looks at his muscular arm outreached towards her and feels a pang of something she hasn’t felt in quite a long time. She reaches her arm out to meet his and hesitates for a second before placing her hand in his. It is warm and comforting and he gently folds his thumb over hers. There is such gentle care in his touch that Sarah cannot help but to notice. Benjamin bows his head down to pray. But Sarah is observing his face as he speaks, not really hearing his words of prayer. His voice is confident yet soothing and his hand feels comforting over hers. He is attractive to look at and Sarah finds herself reveling in the feeling once again. But only for a moment before she pulls herself out of this ridiculous trance. 

“Amen,” She rushes to repeat after him, noticing that he has finished blessing the food. He is a minister and she is so sinful to, for even one second, be forwardly considering him as she has. There is a moment where Sarah has forgotten their hands are still linked, but apparently so has Benjamin. They lock eyes briefly before pulling away. Sarah quickly looks down and transfixes herself with her food.

“Do you mind my asking you a question,” Ben inquires after a few bites of the meal have been taken. 

“Go ahead,” Sarah smiles without hesitation.

Benjamin starts to get flustered before he answers, only heightening Sarah’s intrigue. “Well uh when you changed my clothes I uh… well I’m guessing that you had to uh-“ Benjamin struggles to ask before Sarah jumps in, “I raised two brothers. It was nothing, don’t even think on it.”

Ben looks back down at his food coyly, so it takes him a second to realize Mrs. Baker seems to have gotten visibly upset from out of nowhere. Her smile has faded and she isn’t touching her food. She is clearly trying to compose herself. 

“Mrs. Baker, what’s wrong.” Ben asks concerned.

“It’s Sarah please. And nothing. It’s nothing.” Sarah replies shaking her head.

“I’m sorry, I know it is not nothing. I know you do not know me, but if something is distressing you I would like to help, it is the least I can do after all the kindness you have shown me.” Benjamin says gently.

Sarah looks up at him from her downward cast. She sees something in his eyes, a caring. And it doesn’t seem like just a caring for another human being. It seems like a true caring for her, Sarah. Ridiculous as it sounds considering they’ve known each other only a couple of hours, but there is a spark there. A seed of something. She has felt it before and she is feeling it again now. She makes a rash decision and decides to confide in him a bit, hoping it might incite a confession from him as well.

“I haven’t been telling you the truth. My husband… I don’t have a husband. I had a fiancé, but he died a year ago. He was shot like you were, died in my arms.” Sarah tries to keep herself composed upon her confession. She manages to do a decent job considering. 

Ben looks at her with compassion. “ I am very sorry for your loss Sarah.” Sarah can tell he does truly mean it.

“It’s okay. It was some time ago. I just wasn’t sure if I could trust you so I lied to protect myself. I hope you can understand.” Sarah watches Ben’s reaction to her words.

Ben understands what she means. He did just the same thing. With her musket away from her arms and him fully awake, he makes the decision to be truthful with her. She may not react well, but he thinks even if it goes badly he can still get away unharmed.

“There is nothing to apologize for, for I have not been truthful with you either,” Ben pauses to gauge Sarah’s reaction before continuing, “I’m not a minister, my father was. My name is Benjamin, Benjamin Tallmadge and I am an officer in the continental army.”

“You’re a rebel?” Sarah asks incredulously.

“Aye.” Ben is looking around. Sarah is quiet and he is preparing himself for the million ways this could go south.

“You aren’t safe here.” Sarah tells him standing up and rushing to the windows to close the curtains. Ben stands up, watching her.

“This township is crawling with loyalists, the same ones that killed my fiancé and he was a resident here. Don’t think they would hesitate for a second to kill you. And we can’t have that now can we, not after I went through all the trouble of patching you up.” With her last humorous statement she turns from the window and smiles at him.

“I was so worried you would be a tory.” Ben smiles, then his face turns serious. “But you are right, I am not safe here. And I fear you might not be either if I stay. I was out on a scouting mission and I was captured. I escaped but the man that I escaped from is no doubt hunting me right now, maybe with others. But I promise I won’t let anything happen to you.”

“You won’t let anything happen to me?” Sarah laughed gently, “In your state Mr. officer, I think it is I who won’t be letting anything happen to you, again.”

Ben smiled at her. “Major, you don’t earn that title without learning how to fight when the going is tough.”

Sarah smiles, “Major, my mistake. So what’s the plan? How are we-“

A loud rapping at the door cuts off Sarah. Ben lunges for her gun and Sarah points to her back room for him to hide. She pats herself, making sure everything is in places before taking a breath and opening the door.


	4. Take a Gamble

Sarah takes a breath before pulling her door open to reveal three men. Two of them she knows as residents of her township, the last man she does not know. She isn’t sure she wants to know him either with his creepy smile and scar across his face. He would be handsome if his demeanor was not so concerning.

With his plastered on smile he asks, “May we come in mame?” 

Sarah is sure he is only asking for formality, “You’re not in uniform.”

And she is right. He pushes past her and walks right in, the other two men following. Sarah’s anxiety starts to heighten. “I’m searching for a rebel spy, a man like that you don’t want him to see you coming. He’s already killed a loyal minister in cold blood,” He informs her as she starts to search around her house. Sarah slowly moves towards to kitchen table so she might discretely grab the knife off her breakfast plate.

The man turns back on Sarah right after she has secured the knife up her sleeve, “Have you seen or heard of any strangers lurking here abouts? Possibly one with a gunshot injury?”

Ben could see from the space in the door that the man was very close to Sarah. A moment flashes where he thinks that she might just give him up. She could have been spewing lies at him before. He searches around and takes notes. He could escape through the window in the back of the room.

Ben hears Sarah’s voice and lets out an inaudible sigh, “I’m afraid not lieutenant.” 

“Are you sure Sarah deary? You had no problem harboring traitors in your bed last year.” The men from her town laugh with each other and Gamble looks more closely at Sarah.

“My late finance’s untimely passing,” Sarah clarifies, “has taught me many lessons. Learning of his traitorous nature, I vowed not to fall prey to that sort of foolishness ever again.”

Gamble raises his arm to the other men, “This is a lady and we are in her house. Apologize.” The men mumble their apologies before he continues, “This is your house, yes mame? I only inquire because I find it odd a woman living alone. You are alone yes?”

As Ben listens to this exchange he starts to worry. Gamble senses something and Ben knows it. He should double back around the house. Attempting to fight in these close quarters might cause harm to Sarah, a chance Ben isn’t willing to take. As they’re talking he is able to sneak out the window, thankful it doesn’t creek, and around to the front of the house. Ben listens at the front door, checking to make sure Sarah is all right. He wishes he could have said thank you and goodbye, but it seems that isn’t in the cards. 

Gamble walks around checking the house diligently. Sarah holds her breath as he nears the back room where Ben is hiding. She poises her knife. Maybe she can throw it at his backside before he attacks Ben. Or Ben has his gun ready so maybe she should hold her weapon for the right moment. Sarah poises herself as he opens the door.

But Gamble turns quickly around, “It seems we have taken up enough of this lady’s time.” Ben sighs quietly outside and starts to sneak away to the tree line so they don’t catch him on their way out.

Gamble starts to shoo the men out of the house, but stops short staring at Sarah’s bed. Sarah grips the knife tighter under her sleeve. “You say you live alone and yet, there are men’s clothes strewn about your bed, soaked in blood. You’re under arrest mame, and will be charged and hanged for treason. But first, you are going to tell me where Ben Tallmadge is.”

“He’s long gone,” Sarah spits as Gamble roughly drags her out of the house by the arm. The two men from her town are waiting outside.

“Take her to the gallows and make sure she is under guard. Sneaky little whore. She’s to be hanged for treason,” Gamble orders, “I’m going to catch me a rebel.”

Ben hears the ruckus and turns right back around. He fled too soon and now if he tries to attack Gamble or the other men Sarah would almost definitely get hurt. Ben takes a moment to calm down before he starts to follow the two men carrying Sarah. Thankfully they are headed in the opposite direction from Gamble, who expected Ben to be running towards camp. As Gamble rushes off towards the continental camp, Ben rushes towards Sarah. She has to be okay; he promised he wouldn’t let anything happen to her and that is a promise he intends to keep.


	5. Down by the Riverbank

Even as Sarah is roughly pushed through the woods, her neighbor’s grip boring into her arm so as it feels her very bones are being bruised, she does not regret a single action of the past 24 hours. Ben is a good man and he justly deserved her saving, both times. 

But now it is time to save herself. Sarah lets the knife slip past her sleeve and twists her body to stab the man holding her in the stomach. He immediately lets go of her and falls to the ground, clutching his stomach now seeping with blood. Sarah takes the element of surprise to run as far from the situation as she can. She only gets a few feet before she hears the definitive click of a gun being cocked. The other man from her town has her in range. With no route of escape she raises her hands above her head and starts to turn around, then a shot goes off. 

Sarah waits for the pain, and her life to leave her. But it doesn’t. She thinks that maybe death is painless and she is relieved. She hears Ben’s voice calling out to her.

“Sarah! Sarah! Are you okay?” He rushes to her and turns her around in his arms. It is then that she sees the other man from her town on the ground. Ben must have shot him before her shot her. She looks wordlessly back up at Ben who is frantic.

“Sarah we have to go. Gamble will have heard that shot and be racing back toward us.” Ben gives Sarah another once over to ensure that she is truly unharmed.

His words seem to snap Sarah out of her trance,” Lets go.”

Ben, content that Sarah is alright grabs her hand and starts to drag her into the forest and towards the continental camp. They don’t get very far before they hear Gamble racing in their direction. Ben pulls Sarah down and behind a bank in the ground leading down towards a stream. He places her against the bank as quickly as he can without hurting her before shielding her body with his own. He presses them against the bank and motions for Sarah to stay very still and very quiet. Then Ben is peering up, on alert. He is so focused and calm. It’s no wonder he earned the title of Major. 

Sarah attempts to regain her breathing and remain very quiet. Adrenaline is coursing through her body. She is all too aware of just how inappropriately close they are. Yet, even with their proximity, Ben is remaining gentlemanly. He is careful not to lean any part of his body against her and his hands remain on the bank on either side of her. Still, Sarah can feels his body heat radiating with hers. She knows how inappropriate her feelings are for the situation. But she just can’t help herself from staring at Ben’s face in wonder. How is it that she didn’t even know he existed 24 hours ago and they have already been through a great deal together. She trusts him with her life. Even now in such a dire situation she gets this flutter in her stomach looking at him. And it isn’t just because he’s handsome. Sarah is all too aware just how dangerous these feelings can be. She should try to contain them before they maybe grow into something past admiration. It is wartime after all.

Gamble must have heard them in the distance because he is no longer running. He can be heard creeping in their general vicinity. Thankfully Sarah and Ben can hear him walking past them and continuing on towards where Sarah’s dead neighbors lie.

“We have to hurry now” Ben whispers once he is sure Gamble is far enough away. He tears his attention from the situation to check on Sarah again. He assesses her face to ensure that she is still okay. Ben pushes away from her and extends out his hand to help her step away from the bank.

“We have to get to camp quickly.” Ben tells her starting to drag her again. Sarah normally is not one to let anyone drag her anywhere. But haste is of the essence and she has no idea where camp is. She also would protest being taken away from her home if she weren’t painfully aware that her home is probably the least safe place in the world for her now. Her home is no longer her home, a feeling Sarah has been acquainted with before. She survived it then and she will survive it this time as well.


	6. Welcome to Camp

Ben and Sarah arrive at the continental camp and are greeted by guards saluting Major Tallmadge, eyes wandering questioningly at the lady next to him. “Please get Miss Baker a blanket right away. She is now an honored refugee of this camp and we have had a trying journey.” Ben instructs the soldiers.

Once they leave, Ben turns to Sarah, “Are you alright?”

“Yes Ben I’m fine. Please stop asking.” Sarah smiles at him. “Although I am feeling quite grotesque covered in blood and dirt. This is no way for a lady to present herself. Is there any chance I might get a bath?”

“I’m glad to hear you’re okay. I promise I won’t ask again so as not to offend you.” Ben jests, “As for the bath, I’m sure the other ladies in camp might be able to help draw you one at their quarters. Excuse me, your quarters now as well. I hate to have to rush, but I need to report to Washington. Of course I will make sure you’re settled first.”

“It’s fine. Don’t worry, I can handle myself,” Sarah assures him. Although Ben needs no assuring, he saw first hand just how well Sarah can take care of herself. 

He escorts her to the ladies’ cabin. Mrs. Washington greets them at the door, “Major Tallmadge, good to see you.“

“Mrs. Washington,” He bows, “It’s a pleasure as always. Might I introduce Miss Sarah Baker of Franklin Township. On my scouting mission I met trouble along the road and sustained an injury. Miss Baker risked her life to help me escape and is now an honored refugee of our camp. I hope you ladies will show her around. I apologize for the rush but I must report to the General. Good day.”

“Go on, meet with my husband. We will take care of Miss Baker,” Mrs. Washington smiles.

“Thank you. Mrs. Washington. Miss Baker.” Ben bows out of the cabin.

Sarah turns to Mrs. Washington. She has a warm smile and an almost regal air about her. Sarah is flustered. The General Washington’s wife stands before her. It is quite an honor, “Mrs. Washington it is a pleasure to meet you. Might I say thank you for the great service you are doing our country.”

“Pardon, service?” Mrs. Washington inquires gently.

“I just know that beside every great leader is an intelligent and capable woman.” Sarah replies genuinely.

Mrs. Washington surveys the young woman standing before her. She is an intelligent girl as far as Mrs. Washington can tell. And brave to save Major Tallmadge as he said she had. “Thank you my dear and for bringing Major Tallmadge back to us. I am sure you have had quite the trying day and would like to see where you will be sleeping, yes?”

“I would mame. But, if I might first have a bath?” Sarah gently asks.

“Normally we try to conserve resources, but I think we can make a special exception,” Mrs. Washington calls for a servant to have a bath drawn for Sarah upstairs in her room. Sarah thanks her.

Mrs. Washington turns back to Sarah with a twinkle in her smile. “Follow me Miss Baker and I will show you to your room.”

Sarah follows Mrs. Washington down the cabin hall and into a small room. There are two cot beds inside. Mrs. Washington turns to Sarah. “Since it is dinnertime most of the other women are serving the soldiers. It is part of our duties around camp. Everyone pulls their weight here to keep everything running smoothly.”

“I am more than happy to do my part. Anything to help.” Sarah assures Mrs. Washington.

“I am glad to hear it. Unfortunately we don’t have much room, so you’ll be sharing a room with Emeline. She’ll be back soon from dinner, but I will let her know you are bathing.” Mrs. Washington excuses herself from the room as the servant finishes drawing Sarah’s bath.

“Hello, I’m Sarah. What is your name?” Sarah asks the servant.

“Becky mame,” She replies shyly.

“It is lovely to meet you Becky. Thank you for drawing my bath. I am sure that I am quite disgusting,” Sarah laughs, “Might I ask for your help getting out of my dress?”

“Of course mame.” Becky comes over to help Sarah out of the dress then scurries out of the room.

Sarah looks at herself in the dusty rusted mirror in the room. She is covered in grime and scrapes and bruises. There is blood on her hand. She takes a deep breath before walking over and submerging herself in the water.

Sarah knows she will have to work quickly to clean herself before the bath turns cold. But the first thing she does is submerge herself underwater. Here in the serine, silent water Sarah feels time stand still. She is able to think and reflect on the past day in a way she hasn’t had the chance to. She saved a life and then took another. But she knows that she didn’t have a choice. It was her or him and she had to choose herself. Now she has lost her home but gained a chance to make a real difference in this war. This isn’t a responsibility that she will take lightly.

Then there is Ben. The man who turned her life upside down. Does she blame him? Sarah doesn’t think that she can. This is not a bad thing. It is an opportunity. She spent too much time hidden away with her books and her anger. This is her chance to let Thomas go and do something more with her life. Ben is a caring and gentle man. Even only knowing him a day she knows that they have become fast friends. Sarah supposes a daring escape will do that to two people. There is a deep trust between them now. Sarah refuses to allow herself to think of him further. She is aware of the flutter in her body when he is near. But she can’t afford to think it is anything past admiration.

Sarah surfaces from the water and proceeds to scrub her body clean. She hops out of the bath once she is satisfied and dries herself off. She notices a simple and clean dress that Becky has laid out for her and puts it on. Just as she is finishing there is a knock on the door.

“Come in,” Sarah calls.

Another young woman enters the room. She has auburn hair and a sharp nose. She is quite thin and poised. “Oh, hello. My name is Emeline Scott. I suppose we’ll be lodging together.”

“Hello. I’m Sarah Baker.” Sarah replies not feeling very comfortable. This girl seems overly friendly and lady-like. Sarah herself was always a bit of a tomboy and wasn’t one for the rules. That isn’t to say she hasn’t always conducted herself in a respectable manner, she just isn’t overly keen on following every little rule of female society. This girl seemed like someone who is.

“My father is Colonel Scott. And who is your father or husband?” Emeline asks Sarah.

Sarah is taken aback, “I have no husband and I am not here with my father. That is he is not a part of this army.”

Emeline seems quite taken aback by this but quickly composes herself. “Then you must be here to help the soldiers be more comfortable and maybe find a suitable husband.”

Sarah is deeply annoyed that her suspicions were correct, “I am here to help the cause, nothing more.”

“My apologies, I meant no offense.” Emeline hastens. Although it is clear she is only apologizing out of social convention because it is astounding to Emeline that Sarah isn’t here for normal reasons. “How did you come to get to camp then?”

“Major Tallmadge was wounded in the woods by my house. I found him and patched him up and we fled a British officer back here,” Sarah replies plainly.

“Major Tallmadge,” Emeline’s demeanor changes. She becomes giddy. “He’s so handsome. Although he never pays us girls any mind. He is never among the soldiers and officers who attend the parties we plan to boost camp morale. Always in his tent working and working.”

Sarah smiles to herself to hear this. She is glad he doesn’t associate with these girls. As a credit to his choice in character only of course. 

“And what of your family Sarah? Have they fled with you as well? How did they escape the British?” Emeline asks.

“I have not lived with my family for quite some time.” Sarah offers no more information to this girl. It is none of her business and Sarah does not wish to discuss her relationship with her family, or lack thereof. 

Emeline isn’t sure what else to say. She smiles curtly and goes to prepare for bed. Surprisingly, Sarah isn’t really tired so she finds a book and settles down under the sheet. She reads well past Emeline’s snores of slumber and eventually falls asleep herself, only much later.


	7. Propriety

Sarah awakens early to prepare for her day. She will receive her assignment today and is eager to start helping. She gathers in the main room of the cabin with the other ladies who are all chatting as they prepare breakfast for the soldiers. Emeline and her group of friends stare at Sarah as she enters the kitchen. Judging by how last night went with Emeline, Sarah believes her and the other girls probably won’t become close friends anytime soon either. Sarah spots Mrs. Washington and makes a beeline for her.

“Good day Mrs. Washington. I am enthused about helping out. So what can I do?” Sarah asks.

“Good day Miss Baker. Breakfast is almost done so you might help serve and then we will find a suitable job for you. As you can see some girls cook, sewing is one option, so is digging trenches, as well as playing piano for morale boost, and medical help under the doctor’s supervision of course,” Mrs. Washington explains as they gather the morning’s soup into bowls to be passed around.

Sarah is a little disheartened by the menial tasks given to women in camp. But she won’t complain. She is here to help. “I will do anything I can to help mame. My mother is a seamstress so I am quite skilled in that trade. But I also play piano and am familiar with some basic medical procedures.” 

“It seems you are quite skilled Miss Baker. I think we can rotate you around on a daily basis,” Mrs. Washington starts to hand out the bowls to soldiers sitting around the campfire.

“Why thank you mame. Like I said, I am happy to help where I am needed.” Sarah and the other girls help as well. But Sarah is distracted as she passes out breakfast, trying to subtly search for Ben. When they have passed out most bowls and there is no sign of him Sarah asks Mrs. Washington, “Before I head out on my assignment, I was wondering if I might go to give Major Tallmadge his breakfast. I wouldn’t want him working on an empty stomach, especially still nursing his injury.”

“I’m not sure I can spare an escort for you when there is so much work to be done,” Mrs. Washington replies and Sarah groans internally, careful not to let her face betray her. She had forgotten about propriety, being out of society for so long and never really caring much for it. But she supposes she has to play along to be respected in this camp. It just seems to her that she is so past it at this point in her life. 

“But I suppose you are right. Come, I’m sure Major Tallmadge is with my husband. Let us drop them off some breakfast then start on our work,” Mrs. Washington marches off towards the only real house in camp, surely where the Washintons are quartered and where all major meetings take place. The soldiers just inside escort Mrs. Washington and Sarah into the main dinning room where Major Tallmadge and Washington are seated. Both men stand up at the women’s arrival.

Ben opens his mouth to introduce Sarah but Mrs. Washington beat him to it, “May I introduce Miss Sarah Baker.”

“It is an absolute honor to meet you sir. I hope to aid this camp in any way that I can,” Sarah curtseys and places their breakfast on the table.

“Sir, this is the woman I had been telling you about. Miss Baker extracted my bullet, sewed me up, and helped me escape all at great personal risk to herself,” Ben smiles at her.

“Thank you Miss Baker for bringing us back Major Tallmadge safely. It is wonderful to meet you. Rest assured, you are safe in this camp,” General Washington addresses Sarah with respect.

“We just wanted to bring you some breakfast,” Mrs. Washington explains ushering Sarah back out of the room. As they enter the foyer to leave Ben runs after them.

“Miss Baker. I apologize for not being able to ensure you had settled okay last night. I had assumed you might need some rest after our trying journey. Might I be permitted to call on you for lunch to discuss how you are adjusting?” Ben asks Mrs. Washington more then Sarah.

“I don’t see why not. You may take your lunch here in the main house if you would like,” Mrs. Washington approves.

“I will see you then Major Tallmadge,” Sarah smiles before exiting to start her work for the morning.


	8. Getting to Know You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay fellow Turn(t) fans!!!! I had a crazy weekend and started a new job this week. But the next couple chapters should be good by this weekend. Here's a new one for now, thanks for reading!

Sarah does her work for the day and lunch comes about before she knows it. Not that she hadn’t spent the whole time working eager to engage in conversation with Ben. It feels as if she hasn’t been able to be herself or have any real sort of conversation in hours. After a year of living alone she had been spoiled with the few conversations she has had with Ben since they met. Still, they were the most stimulating conversations. He didn’t shy away from her blunt and humorous manner of speech and seemed to admire her candor and strength. She admires his kindness and the fact that he is unthreatened by her.

They sit down across from each other for lunch in the dinning room of the main home. Mrs. Washington is in the house, but thankfully doesn’t hover over them.

“How are you adjusting to camp Sarah?” Ben asks, ignoring his food and focusing solely on her. He has never met a woman who has sparked his interest quite like her. Truth be told he was usually a little awkward around women so he choses to attempt to make most of his interactions with the opposite sex quite cordial. But Sarah is bold and her honesty makes Ben feel unafraid to match her.

“I am adjusting well to the work, not so well to the social conventions I have deprived myself of these past two years,” Sarah laughs, an exaggerated emphasis on ‘deprived’.

“Camp really is less formal then most societies. But we have an image and reputation to create. If it were to look like we were harboring… well women for questionable morals, it wouldn’t reflect well on our men,” Ben tries to explain gently. “It’s strange, I feel I can be candid with you. I hope I am not overstepping any bounds.”

Sarah rushes to hush him, “Absolutely not Ben. I appreciate you speaking to me plainly.” His name still feeling foreign and strange on her tongue, but in a thrilling way. Her words seem to calm him and he relaxes a bit.

“How are you healing,” She goes on to ask, “I was sure to ask to help the doctor this afternoon so I might check out your wound.”

Bens smirks, “Check out my wound Miss Baker?”

“Don’t tease me! Pull your stitches and bleed out for all I care,” Sarah replies.

“I’m sorry Sarah. I meant not offense. I spend so much time around my friend Caleb I find sometimes the lines of appropriate joking are blurred. If you might permit….” Ben starts to rattle off in horror that he might have offended Sarah.

Sarah quiets him, “Ben I was only joking.”

Ben relaxes and gives her a smile.  
“So what is it you do while prancing around in that fancy blue coat of yours?” Sarah gives a smirk of her own.

“You ask a lot of questions for a women,” Ben muses.

“I ask a lot of questions for anyone. Because I am curious. Just who is this man who showed up on my doorstep and turned my life upside down?” Sarah quips.

“You’re right my apologizes. My only hope is that I didn’t turn your life around for the worse,” Ben searches Sarah’s face.

“Definitely not,” Sarah’s face is more real and vulnerable than it has been in a very long time. “I spent too much time locked up in that house.”

Sarah shakes herself out of her trance, “It’s a lovely day out, might we go for a walk down by the water?”

Ben stands up, “I’m sure we can arrange that. Let me just inform Mrs. Washington.”

Ben leaves the room and soon enough they are walking along the bank in plain sight of soldiers for propriety, but out of earshot.

“Sarah do you mind me asking you more about how you ended up in that house?” Ben searches Sarah’s face to ensure he hasn’t crossed any lines.

“Tell me about your life before the war. I feel I know nothing about you whilst you know so much about my past.” Sarah steers the conversation away. Maybe she will tell him, but that isn’t a conversation for right now.

Ben gets the hint and smiles before launching into his friends and childhood in Setauket. He details each of his friends so as Sarah feels as if she knows them. She hears about his days at Yale, his school teaching, and his family.

“My brother was a great man and it was a horrible shame that his death was merely a trap for me. He deserved better. But I take comfort knowing he passed away amongst a friend,” Ben discloses, looking off at the water.

“I am sorry for your loss Ben." Sarah makes physical contact by placing her hand on his bicep comfortingly. He turns to her, appreciation apparent in his face. Sarah continues, "I wish I had a family half as wonderful as yours seems to be. And friends as lovely as yours.”

“If you would permit me I would be honored to offer you my friendship.” Ben searches Sarah’s face smiling. 

Sarah knows that she is in deep trouble now, with that smile. But she can't seem to find the resolve to care. Sarah simply bears a huge grin, “Ben I think we are beyond past that. After everything we’ve gone through these past days, I think it’s safe to say you have my friendship.”

Ben’s smile matches Sarah at her acceptance and he bows to her, “Miss Sarah lunch has been lovely, but regretfully I have to return to my duties. Until we meet again.”

“Enjoy the rest of your day Major.” Sarah parts with Ben with a heavy heart and heads back to her duties.


	9. Wounded

“Sarah, I though you had said that you had no interest in finding a husband?” Emeline ambushes Sarah in front of all the other girls during afternoon tea. All the girls are patching up ripped uniforms and flags as they sit around and chat. Sarah had remained quiet, turning out more work than all of the girls combined. Besides, she had had nothing to contribute to the other girls’ conversations about husbands, gossip, and fashion.

At Emeline’s comment Sarah could not contain her shock and her jaw went slack for a second before she shook her head and composed herself, “I’m not, I’m afraid I do not know what you are speaking of.”

Although Sarah knew exactly what she is intending to gossip about. Emeline continues with her assault, “Why Major Tallmadge of course. The whole camp saw you courting down by the river bed.”

All the other girls start to giggle and look knowingly at Sarah. Sarah responds, “Gossip is not becoming of you Emeline. My friendship with Major Tallmadge, and it is nothing more than a friendship, is none of yours or anyone else’s business.”

This shuts Emeline up and Sarah is able to go back to her mending in peace for the rest of tea. It is a great relief to her when she is able to start her last task of the day, rounds with the doctor.

Sarah rushes around the medical tent assisting the doctor in any way that he asks. She obviously is not permitted to stitch anyone up, redress wounds, make any assessments, or anything even remotely medical related. But she is tasked with handing out water and holding hands for painful procedures. She wishes that she could do more and knows that she can do more, but this is how it is.

There is a man on a cot with a minor arm wound. Just a light scratch from the looks of it. The man sits up unlike a lot of the other men in the medical tent. The wound doesn’t need stitching, just bandaging. Sarah just brings him some water.

As she turns to go to the next patient, the man calls out to her. “Miss, Miss what is your name?”

Sarah turns back around, “Sarah, Sarah Baker. Is there anything else I can do to help you?”

The man grins, “Yes, I’m Lieutenant Randall and I would like to call on you for dinner this evening.”

Sarah tries to stop her eyes from widening but with no avail. “Uh, sir I… um.” Sarah struggles to find a way to politely decline. There is something off-putting about him. But maybe that’s because Sarah is well aware that her attention is captured elsewhere.  
“Thank you for the offer sir but I have commitments to make and serve dinner tonight that I cannot abandon.” Sarah thinks that will suffice.

The doctor steps into the conversation, but not to aid Sarah. “Nonsense Miss Baker. You’re a hard worker; you deserve some time to enjoy yourself. They can manage dinner without you for one night. I will speak to Mrs. Washington about it on your behalf.”

“I suppose we are all set for dinner then Miss Baker.” Sarah gives her fakest smile, her mind already working a mile a minute to get out of it. She turns away from Lieutenant Randall quickly because she’s not sure she can manage to keep the annoyance from betraying on her face for a second longer.

And that’s when she catches Ben’s eye. He must have just entered the tent and heard the tail end of the conversation. Her dinner plans with someone else. She can see the barely masked pain and anger in his eyes as he swiftly turns around, exiting the tent. Sarah knows it’s inappropriate of her to run after him, but to hell with that.

“Doctor, I would like to retire for the night,” She sloppily throws at him and rushes out. Sarah knows better than to yell Ben’s name across camp so she simply is just motivated to move faster to reach him. She catches him right outside Washington’s tent and grabs his arm.

“Ben,” Sarah tries to turn him around but he doesn’t meet her eyes.

“Miss Baker, I have a meeting. I have to go.” Ben turns back and walks into the tent without another word.

Sarah is left outside feeling hurt and angry.


	10. Sullied Mood

Ben tries to discretely chase Anna as she storms out of Washington’s tent. He looks back, searching for some help from Caleb. Anna turns on them abruptly, “What was that?”

“Aw you know, just the commander and chief,” Caleb chuckles lightheartedly.

Anna is in hysterics, “Am I a camp follower now, is that all I’m meant to do?”

Ben reaches out to try to pacify Anna before she makes a scene and embarrasses herself. He knows she isn’t thinking clearly. Something must have happened with Abe that is making her irrational.

“Anna, women do not serve in official capacity, you know this.” Ben desperately searches Anna’s face for some sign that she is going to calm down and see reason. But it seems to Ben that Anna is incapable of it at this time. And with everything that has happened to him in the past couple days Ben has no patience for Anna’s tantrum. He gives one final attempt before shaking his head and walking off, “Washington cannot enlist you, what did you expect him to say?”

Ben goes straight back to his tent, wanting to be alone. He starts to work on correspondence but doesn’t get very far before Caleb waltzes right into his tent without warning.

“Well you’re in a right skipper mood Benny boy.” Caleb comfortably throws himself on Ben’s cot.

“She’s being completely irrational. I don’t know what she expects me to do. She’s put me in a horrible position.” Ben is clearly agitated, but still trying to keep a level head.

“Yeah but Ben you usually have a soft spot for our sweet Anna. You took off without even trying to calm her down. You’re supposed to be the nice guy, eh.”

Ben scoffs, “I did try to calm her down!”

“Ben, what’s wrong? What happened in New Jersey? You’ve been on edge since Anna and I arrived in camp.” Caleb is done joking and gets right to the point.

Ben takes a deep breath. He had been trying not to think about it all day because thinking about what happened in New Jersey meant thinking about Sarah and what he had witnessed last night.

“Come on Benny. What has you so shaken?” Caleb tries to search Ben’s face.

“When I was wounded by Gamble I was found by a woman. She patched me up and helped me escape back to camp. I brought her with me here for her own safety, and as thanks for the bravery she displayed.” Ben confides.

“So this is about a woman. Tallboy did you finally sully your pristine reputation? I’m impressed, can’t wait to meet this revolutionary woman.”

Ben goes pink in the cheeks and has to look away from Caleb to hide his embarrassment. Leave it to Caleb to go straight to sex. Not that Ben can say in all honesty that he doesn’t fancy Sarah in that way. This train of thought brings him straight back to last night and re-sullies his mood. How could she take calls from another man? He had thought there was something between them. And she doesn’t seem like the type of woman who flitters about from man to man. But what does he know about her truly?

“Caleb it is entirely inappropriate of you to implicate Sarah and I like that. Nothing of the sort has happened. It is quite cordial between us.”

“Ahhh, so that’s what’s got your pants in a twist. You finally meet a lass that you fancy and you can’t make a move.”

“That’s not what happened?!” Ben snaps, he’s sick of Caleb always implying he’s dim-witted when it comes to women.

“Well then tell me what happened, besides the obvious that you’re over the moon for this girl!”

“She took another caller last night.” Ben looks down in defeat.

“So she doesn’t like tall boys?” Caleb chuckles, trying to lighten his best friend’s mood.

Ben looks up. Caleb’s joke does make him feel a bit better. Mainly, because Ben’s instinct is to defend Sarah and say that isn’t true. Ben had been sitting around moping about it and hadn’t stopped to consider how Sarah felt. Ben is sure the connection between them is mutual, that much he knows. “No, that’s not it.”

“Well then why don’t you stop moping and go ask her what the hell she thinks she’s doing taking another caller. Knowing you, maybe you didn’t express your interest explicitly enough. Go find her and kiss her.”

Ben shakes his head. He is still extremely angry and stressed about his predicament. But Caleb did make him think on it and Ben knows he has to at least confront Sarah about it. If only for peace of mind.


	11. Fevered Fighting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're finally getting to the good stuff!!!!

After Caleb had calmed Ben down he sets off to find Anna.

“Come with me, I have to show you something.” Ben escorts Anna to the late Mr. Sackett’s tent.

“Well, what do you think?” Ben asks, his tone much more cheery towards Anna than it was just a couple of hours ago.

Anna sifts through Mr. Sackett’s things, not responding to Ben.

Ben continues on, choosing to ignore Anna’s silence. “This cart used to belong to Nathaniel Sackett. He’s the man who wrote our code glossar-“

Anna abruptly cuts Ben off, leaning back expectantly. “Did Caleb speak with you?”

Ben sighs; Anna isn’t going to make this easy on him. “Yes, yes he did. He told me that you didn’t want to be seen as a mere camp follower and I agreed. So this cart will set you apart from all the other donksy dows who are just here to find a husband. You are free to use it whenever you would like. Only a couple of people in camp have permission to be in here.”

Anna is exasperated and she steps up to Ben, “That’s not what I… Ben I want to help the ring. Our ring.”

“Well, that’s not possible.”

“Why.” Anna jumps on top of his response.

“It’s too dangerous.” Ben explains pointedly.

“What? Here in camp,” Anna laughs mockingly and points her finger in Ben’s face, “You’ve been away from Setauket for too long.”

Ben starts to feel his annoyance rise up again, “Alright just lower your voice, and don’t point at me like that please.”

Anna doesn’t back down, “Oh is that an order major. I thought I wasn’t enlisted.”

Ben lets his anger get the better of him again, today just isn’t his day. Normally he’d probably be more level headed, especially with Anna. But Sarah has him at the end of his rope. “You are here at the pleasure of the commander, a privilege that can be revoked at any time.”

“Don’t act like I don’t know you. I used to hold your hand while you cried from a bee sting.”

Ben starts to take on the same attitude Anna has been giving him, “Yes when I was 8 years old. I hadn’t grown up yet and I’m starting to think that maybe you still haven’t.”

“Is that why you don’t believe I can help? Even though it was I who recruited Abigail and maintained contact with her while the British were in Philadelphia. Did you even tell Washington that? Or did you credit yourself for it? Is that why you won’t advocate for me?”

“Advocate for you?! Anna I lied for you.”

“You lied for me?!”

“You tried to marry a British officer! Now I know that doesn’t change what side you’re on. But do you think Washington knows that? He doesn’t know you.”

This stops Anna in the tracks of her fight, she turns grave. “What did you tell him?”

Ben looks away for a second, realizing this has gotten out of hand and now he is about to hurt Anna’s feelings. Again. “I told him that there were whispers of adultery with Culper and rather than implicate him and the ring you left Setauket because of social shame.”

Anna scoffs at Ben in disbelief.

“I’m sorry. I had to explain your leaving to him somehow.”

Anna looks up at Ben, “I see. So I’m to be a woman shamed here as well.”

Ben shakes his head. He hates to see his dear friend struggling like this. “You’re not shamed.”

Anna changes tones on Ben like whiplash, using this to punctuate her point. “But I am a woman. Something fragile, something to be protected.”

Ben shakes his head at Anna, growing annoyed once again.

But Anna just continues. “I wish you had a sister growing up Ben. Or a wife. Or even a girl that you loved. Then you’d have a wider view…”

Anna has pushed the mother of all buttons on Ben, and today is definitely not the day. He completely snaps at Anna, his voice roaring. “That’s enough! Look I said this cart belonged to Nathaniel Sackett. He ended up dead because this ring is dangerous, even in camp. Even for a man!”

Ben storms off and of course he runs straight into Sarah on the outskirts of camp. She had just pulled herself out of the trenches she was digging. Ben is overwhelmed with emotions and he can’t stop himself from confronting Sarah, even if this may not be the best moment for it.

“I need to talk to you.” Ben starts to lightly pace in front of the trench.

“Oh now you want to talk!” Sarah exclaims. She is angry and tries to walk away.

Ben lightly grabs her arm and pulls her behind a tent so as not to make a scene. Once they are out of view he continues, “I am not the one on trial here.”

“And I am?! What exactly have I done? Oh, that’s right you have no idea because you didn’t even have the respect to ask me yourself.”

Their fevered hushed fighting is something that Ben is ready for. He has a lot of pent up pain since seeing Sarah with Lieutenant Randall last night and a lot of practice with verbal sparring all day. “I heard you accepting Randall’s call.”

Sarah rolls her eyes and crossing her arms over her chest, accidentally pushing her breasts up and catching Ben’s attention for a moment. He wonders if she has done it on purpose, but one look at her face tells him she definitely did not. “First of all Major, you heard nothing of the sort. Second of all how is that any of your business?! What right do you-”

Sarah is cut off by Ben’s mouth on hers. He isn’t aggressive or insistent, despite the aggression in his tone during their argument. He pulls away after firmly but briefly kissing her, searching her face to make sure he hadn’t just assaulted her.

Sarah catches his gaze for a second before she juts forward and kisses him with more fever. They’re holding fast onto each other’s arms for a brief but passionate indulgence before Ben pulls back, “Sarah, I-“

He seems to be at a loss for words. All he knows is how good kissing her felt and how he never wants to lose that feeling ever again. His anger is completely forgotten by her searing mouth.

“I didn’t go to dinner with him. I didn’t even want to if you had let me explain last night. He tried to manipulate me into it, but I was able to get out of dinner by being frank with Mrs. Washington about it. He ambushed me and you walked in on it.”

Ben furrows his brow, embarrassed by his actions. He should have let her explain yesterday. But maybe if he hadn’t have gotten all worked up he wouldn’t have kissed her, and that would have been a horrible shame.

Sarah continues, “You should have asked me and not jumped to conclusions.”

“How was I supposed to know you didn’t want to go with him?”

Sarah laughs, “I think it’s perfectly clear how I feel about you. No matter how I’ve tried to fight it.”

Ben smirks back at her, leaning in again. “I don’t know if you’ve been clear enough Madame, I might need a little more convincing.”


	12. Wet Mark

Sarah works in silence, as usual, preparing dinner with the other girls. But tonight is different. Sarah bears an undeniable smile across her face as she works; she keeps replaying her kiss with Ben over and over in her head. She knows that getting involved with him is probably dangerous, but she can’t make herself care. She hasn’t been able to feel this happy and giddy in a long time.

Mrs. Washington walks into the kitchen with a new woman trailing behind her. Her chestnut hair and casual air catches Sarah’s eye. Sarah can tell immediately that she’s not like most of the other women in camp.

“Ladies, this is Mrs. Anna Strong. She’s joining us as a refugee from Setauket. Please join me in welcoming her as she gets accustomed to camp.” Mrs. Washington introduces Anna. That is why she seems to have a different air about her. Sarah recalls Anna as one of Ben’s childhood friends from Setauket.

All the girls jump on Anna as they do with any new arrival. They are constantly trying to size up the new additions. Sarah, of course, doesn’t pounce on Anna.

“Ladies,” Sarah parts the girls as she tries to get to Anna, “I’m sure Mrs. Strong would like to see her room and get settled.”

Anna jumps at the opportunity to escape and follows Sarah swiftly down the hall. “Thank you, I have had a trying day and it would be nice to have a moment to myself.”

“I can understand that, my name is Sarah Baker.”

“Anna Strong. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

Sarah shows Anna an empty space in Felicity’s room that she can put her belongings in and leaves Anna to her peace. “It was nice meeting you Anna, I’ll see you at dinner.”

At 6pm, as all the girls have finished handing out the meals and are finally sitting down to eat themselves, there is a knock on the cabin door. Emeline saunters over to open the door and Sarah can see over her shoulder that it is Ben who is at the door.

“Hello Miss. Scott, I am sorry to interrupt your evening.” Ben smiles curtly. Sarah can’t see Emeline’s face but she’s sure that she’s swooning and batting her eyelashes.

“You’re never an intrusion Major Tallmadge. What brings you here? Did you not receive your dinner,” Her voice is laced with an awkward attempt at seduction and Sarah can barely stifle a laugh.

“Um, no I’m fine. I was actually wondering if I might borrow Miss Baker and Mrs. Strong for dinner tonight.” Sarah tries to hide her smile as all eyes are now on her.

Emeline clearly doesn’t know how to respond so she just steps aside and lets Ben into the cabin. It is clear for a brief second, from the look in Ben’s eyes, that he didn’t expect an entire cabin full of ladies as an audience to his dinner proposal. But he is composed, the look only flashes across his face before he is smiling right at Sarah.

“Miss Baker, Mrs. Strong if you would follow me please.”

Sarah gets up to follow Ben out of the cabin. As her and Anna stand she realizes from the curious look Anna is giving her that Anna has no idea who she is, which is completely understandable given the nature of her and Ben’s very new relationship. The girls don’t even wait for Anna and Sarah to close the door before the whole cabin erupts into gossip.

“That was quite a show you put on in there Ben, the girls will be talking about this for weeks,” Sarah jests at him.

“I didn’t expect that you all would be sitting down in the main room when we came to get you,” Ben explains casually.

Sarah only has a second to wonder what he meant by “we” before a short bearded man dress in mostly leather comes up from behind Ben and addresses her. He picks up her hand to kiss it in greeting, “So this must be the famous Miss Sarah. The name’s Caleb and it is quite the pleasure to meet you.”

“Excuse me Sarah, I don’t mean to be rude.” Anna addresses Sarah honestly before turning on the boys. “But what is going on? How do you all know each other?”

Caleb opens his mouth to answer and Ben quickly cuts him off, “Sarah is the woman who helped me escape Gamble when I was wounded on my scouting mission.”

Anna has no response. Sarah is concerned that she has somehow already offended one of Ben’s oldest friends. Maybe she should have been forthcoming about who she was upon their initial meeting.

“I’m starved, let’s eat,” Caleb is quick to break the silence and leads them over to a secluded campfire where meat has been prepared already.

They all sit in awkward silence and eat their food. Clearly Anna is not in good spirits. Ben and Sarah keep stealing glances at each other, and then looking down at their plates to hide their matching grins. Caleb is thoroughly amused by their display.

Anna rushes to finish her meal before standing up abruptly to leave, “Thanks for the dinner.”

Anna’s icy voice snaps Ben out of his trance on Sarah. He stands up fast, “Anna wait.”

Anna turns around and waits for Ben to continue, but he is at a loss for words. “I’m sorry about earlier Anna. I truly meant no offense.”

Caleb chimes in, “Yeah Annie, you know we love you and are well aware you could kick our arses in better than half the men in this army.”

“What Caleb means is that the issue had nothing to do with our opinions of you. Please stay to catch up.,” Ben holds his hand out to Anna so that she sits.

“I brought rum!” Caleb pulls out a bottle from seemingly nowhere and Anna laughs.

Anna takes the bottle and takes a sloppy swig. Wiping her mouth she addresses Sarah, “To Sarah, thanks for bringing our Ben back to us in one piece. And helping me prove that women are not fragile beings incapable of looking after of themselves.”

Caleb takes a swig and then passes it to Ben. Ben looks at Sarah and offers it to her first, “Would you like some Sarah?”

Sarah laughs lightheartedly and takes the bottle from Ben to take a sip before passing it back.

They continue on like this for hours. Laughing and talking, getting more acquainted with one another and more tipsy. Anna, Caleb, and Ben tell stories of their childhood together as Sarah listens, blissfully entranced in their tales of friendship. Ben and Caleb talk about the crazy predicaments they’ve gotten each other out of since the war began and Anna just scoffs at them.

All too soon it is getting much too late and Sarah stands up giggling, “Anna we better get back to the cabin before Martha comes to drag us back.”

Ben stands as well, “We’ll walk you back.”

As they start to walk back Caleb and Anna race ahead. Ben laughs, looking off fondly at his friends. “They did that on purpose.”

Sarah looks up at how Ben’s face is alight with happiness, “You are truly lucky to have your friends Ben.”

Ben stops to the side of the cabin, looking down at Sarah. “I think I’m truly lucky to have met you.”

Ben reaches his hand out to cup Sarah cheek and thread his fingers into her bun before drawing her face to his for a goodnight kiss. He leaves it at just a peck and Sarah is struck by just how gentlemanly he is. Ben is unafraid to go for it, yet he is careful in his affection. Sarah’s prior experience and alcohol-fuzzed brain get the better of her, for she reaches up on her tiptoes to his ear and whispers in an all too hot and breathy voice, “I’m glad I met you too.” On her way back down she leaves a wet kiss on his neck before turning around and running into the cabin.

Ben is left outside for a brief moment with his arms outstretched to where her body was a second ago, feeling the night wind hit the wet spot Sarah left on his neck. Ben can feel a small shiver shake down his body as he drops his arms, and he knows that it is not from the cool night air.


	13. Waterfalls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to take a moment to say thank you all for reading! I am so glad everyone is enjoying reading it as much as I have enjoyed writing it. I had an entirely different plan for this chapter, but honestly I feel like this story has a mind of its own and just kind of writes itself.

Over breakfast Sarah watches Ben say goodbye to Caleb in the distance before he takes off on horseback, as she has learned he does at least once a week. Sarah supposes that must be part of his job; he must be some sort of scout. She’s going to miss him, she’s become quite fond of his brass manner of speaking, finding him quite humorous.

Ben comes back to sit down next to Sarah and Anna to finish his breakfast. Sarah is sure most of the camp has noticed the amount of time they spend together, but she just hopes that they lump her in with his childhood friends from Setauket. Sarah doesn’t want the attention on her private life. Although, she knows that the girls in the cabin know better. They watch her and Ben like hawks, constantly giggling and gossiping whenever she leaves the cabin. But Sarah is smarter than them; she would never let them catch her being indecent. Not that they had been, indecent that is. Ben is very gentlemanly, maybe a little too much for Sarah at some times.

“Sarah, I have time later before dinner to go on a walk down by the riverbank. Would you like to?” Ben leans over to whisper discretely.

Sarah smiles, “Yes.”

Later in the day, after all their work is done, Sarah and Ben sneak away to the riverbank. They sit on a log and listen to the babbling sound of the stream, laughing together as Sarah rests her head against Ben’s chest. Ben reaches down to grab her hand and Sarah is brought back to them sitting at her dinner table holding hands for the first time. Sarah raises their clasped hands to her line of sight and examines them, flipping them over slowly. Ben just watches her, so lost in thought.

Ben furrows his brow at her, trying to figure her out. Usually he is very good at guessing people’s motivations and their next moves, but he just can’t seem to totally understand Sarah. She is completely unpredictable and it is so exciting to him. “What are you thinking about?”

“Just your lovely hands.” She jests and Ben spits out a small laugh. “No, I was just thinking about the night we met.” 

“Not my finest hour, that’s for sure.”

“What were you really doing out there? I know you weren’t on a scouting mission alone.” Sarah takes Ben off guard with her blunt question.

But he quickly recovers to counter, “What were you doing on your own in that house?”

“Why were you fighting with Anna the other day?”

Ben stands up, “Why are you questioning me on all this?”

Sarah stands as well, “Why don’t you trust me?!”

Ben sighs and runs his hand through his hair, “Sarah you don’t trust me either.” 

Sarah realizes that this is true. Maybe she needs to inspire some trust in him. She takes a breath to calm down before reaching for Ben’s hand again. “I do trust you. It’s just painful to talk about.”

Ben runs a thumb across Sarah’s check. “It’s hard for me to trust you, or anyone. I am in charge of intelligence. Secrecy and depict is my job and I shouldn’t even be telling you that."

Sarah realizes the enormity of what Ben has shared. This is bigger than her. She shouldn’t have been constantly poking him to share everything with her, that is unfair. She shouldn’t have been taking his withholding so personally. She needs to earn his trust. That is her new resolve.

Sarah reaches up to kiss Ben soundly before pulling back, a tear already running loose down her face. “I’m sorry Ben. I understand, I should not have pushed.”

Sarah pulls Ben to sit and takes both his hands, “You deserve to know my truth if you truly wish to be with me. My ex-fiancé Thomas died because of me and because of our cause. My parents were Torres and they grew suspicious of Thomas and I always sneaking around, both because of impropriety and because I think they knew we were rebels. One day my father confronted me about it. He told me to choose between our family and Thomas. When he didn’t like my answer he shot Thomas right in front of me and the whole town, proclaiming him a spy.”

Sarah shakes her head and tries to fight back tears. She takes a shaky breath to continue; “I think he and my mother thought his actions would shame me enough to bring me back home. But I just ran away. I lost everything and I just kept running until I found that abandoned cabin. I spruced it up and there I stayed, on the outskirts of my town, secluded from the world and bitter. Until you stumbled onto my doorstep and into my life. Sometimes I think Thomas sent you as if to say to me one last time, ‘Stop feeling sorry for yourself Sarah and live your life. There’s still cause to truly live.”

Ben is moved to near tears at her words. The pain that she had endured and survived. Ben never doubted that she is strong, but he is truly struck by just how remarkable Sarah is and how lucky he is to be able to have her in his life as she is.

Ben pulls Sarah’s face close to his as he sees her fighting back tears, but not for a kiss. He just rubs his nose against hers and speaks to her intimately, as if it is only them in the world. “Thank you.” He pauses at the emotions he feels bubble up behind his eyes. “For everything that you’ve shared and that you’ve done to change my life.”

Sarah is way too overwhelmed by the gravity of the situation and Ben’s actions and words. She hates herself for it but she loses it and begins to cry. She hasn’t been able to let any of this out and she hadn’t realized just how bottled up she had been until she soaks Ben’s shirt. He just holds her, placing his chin against the top of her head as he strokes her hair soothingly. Sarah can feel a small tear hit her hair and she knows Ben feels the enormity of this conversation as well. There is no turning back from here.


	14. GoodNight

Sarah is emotionally drained and a little bit embarrassed after her and Ben’s talk in the woods. So she decides to skip dinner. Ben walks her back to her cabin. With everybody so active around the cabin they don’t attempt to kiss goodbye. Ben simply leans in and says to Sarah, “Rest well Sarah.”

Sarah's exhaustion takes over her when she enters her room, so she goes to sleep early. She doesn’t wake up until Emeline comes in making a lot of noise later on in the night. Sarah can’t ignore it so she opens her eyes, which is a big mistake.

“Sarah, why weren’t you at dinner? Are you feeling sick?” Emeline asks with a knowing small smile.

Sarah is tried of Emeline’s constant pettiness. So she doesn’t even respond. She simply pulls herself out of bed and grabs all of her things quickly.

“Sarah where are you going so late at night? It’s improper.” Emeline’s eyes are wide as she stands at the doorway. But she sees that Sarah is not leaving the cabin at all. In fact she goes straight to Anna’s room down the hall and knocks.

Anna’s answers the door to the scene and tries to take it all in. “Sorry for disturbing you Anna, but do you mind if I stay in your room. I need a new roommate.”

Anna smiles at her. She has first hand knowledge of how Emeline and a lot of the other girls can be. “Of course Miss Sarah.”

Sarah enters the room behind Anna and addresses Felicity. She has no more patience left for proper etiquette and societal conversations. “Felicity, I think you might be much more comfortable with Emeline if you don’t mind switching rooms with me please.”

Felicity looks very uncomfortable with Sarah’s brashness and scurries out of the room, not even remembering her things. When the door is closed Sarah’s turns to Anna with the most apologetic look on her face. “I’m so sorry Anna. I didn’t mean to put this on you and invade your space. Emeline has been driving me crazy and I had a very draining night. I just snapped. I completely understand if you want me to remedy this with Felicity in the morning.”

Anna grins wide at Sarah, “Please, don’t be silly. We all know how Emeline is and Felicity was so jittery it was making me nervous.”

Sarah starts to put her small amount of possessions away. Anna inquires cheekily, “Why did you have a bad night if you don’t mind me asking? Did Ben say something to offend your delicate female nature?”

Sarah laughs for the first time all day, “No, he was the perfect gentleman as always.”

Anna looks off for a moment, lost in thought before responding. “He’s a good man. But, he definitely has been lacking in empathy. He’s extremely intelligent and sometimes I think he has a hard time seeing other people’s perspectives because of it. He can see everybody’s secrets and truths plain as day, but what they’re feeling he is less inclined to. He tries because he is caring of course, but sometimes it goes right over his head. I’m glad he found you Sarah. I think you’re just what he needed to grow.”

Sarah is heart warmed by Anna’s insight and the fact she felt inclined to share it. “Thank you Anna. As much as I tried to fight it, I think he’s just what I needed as well.”

Anna and Sarah get themselves tucked into bed for the night. Anna reaches over to douse the lamp and says, “Goodnight Sarah. Rest well and may we have a fresh day tomorrow.”


	15. Figuring it Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I know one of my quotes isn't time period appropriate, but it was too perfect not to use. Hope you all enjoy this chapter. It's some more Anna/Sarah goodness!

Anna and Sarah sneak away from their duties for the day on the pretense that they have an important duty assigned to them by Major Tallmadge. That duty of course is to organize Mr. Sackett’s cart so that they can have a break from the other girls.

The girls spend all day chatting and getting better acquainted. It is at sundown that Anna stumbles upon a map that catches her eye amongst Mr. Sackett’s things. She slowly brings it over to the table to spread it out, clearly lost in thought.

“Sarah look here, this is Setauket, our home.” Sarah can see that Anna is emotional over it. She puts the pieces together that Anna probably didn’t leave her home willingly. Sarah knows this feeling all too well and feels awful and selfish that she hadn’t questioned Anna’s arrival in camp sooner.

“It must have been very difficult for you to leave your home, I can understand that feeling.” Sarah opens the door for Anna to confide in her if it might make her feel any better.

“It was difficult. There were a lot of complications involved. I had a duty there, yet personal matters got in the way and for the sake of my duty I had to let personal matters go.” Anna looked down, a truly sad expression painting her face.

“Personal matter being a love?” Sarah sits down next to Anna and looks at her. Anna simply shakes her head 'yes' in response.

“Losing love is difficult, but it is better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all. What I mean is, as messy as it was, would you really trade it for never having loved at all?” Sarah hopes this sentiment might make Anna feel a bit better.

Anna looks up at Sarah and gives a small smile, “You are right Sarah. It doesn’t make it any less difficult, but I am glad to have had his love. The misguided bastard.”

Sarah gives Anna a smile and a small laugh. “That’s the spirit! All men are misguided bastards, that’s why they need us to raise them.”

Anna bursts a laugh and the two women get up to continue their organizing, drawing their conversation back to more pleasant topics.

A short time later Sarah and Anna are folding a blanket outside when they notice Ben and Caleb storming out of Washinton’s tent. Sarah points it out to Anna, “Anna look, Caleb is back.”

Caleb catches Sarah’s eye and smiles, making a beeline for her. Ben follows behind. Anna greets Caleb at the beginning of the tent, “Good to see you’re back safely Caleb. Was your scouting mission successful?”

Caleb doesn’t respond, he simply rushes to the back of the tent and places a sheet of music down on the table. Perplexed, Anna and Sarah follow. Caleb looks at Anna then points back down at the sheet. Sarah realizes that there is writing on the sheet other than the music. Anna begins to read vigorously. Caleb rocks back and forth anxiously on his heels, as if he can urge Anna to read faster with his sheer willpower.

Anna looks up at Ben after she’s finished, “If they’ve already landed what do you do?”

“We’ve as much clue as a horse’s arse.” Caleb responds before Ben gets the chance.

Sarah isn’t sure what to do in this situation. She doesn’t know what the three friends are talking about and she isn’t rude enough to reach out and read the note without permission. So she just stands amidst the conversation, frozen in place.

“Right, but we were hoping you might have a different perspective seeing as you’ve been in enemy territory longer than either of us.” Ben searches for Anna’s opinion.

Anna tries to hide her smile. “Well, I’ve been thinking about where these shovers would do their shoving. If they have all this money to unload they can’t just spend it at some general store. They need someone who can take thousands in one go and spend it fast.”

Sarah is entranced as she watches Ben work. She can practically see the wheels in his head turning as his thoughts gain momentum, “Loyal Torres, they could spend it but they’d have to do it over time.”

Caleb interjects, “No, too slow. The British need a flood not a trickle.”

Sarah is smart, she has caught on to what they’re discussing. But she still feels uncomfortable making even a peep.

Anna jumps on the momentum, “When Martin De Young bought Selah’s tavern he switched to buying cheap rum from privateers.”

Sarah knows that they all know that she’s there, so if they really didn’t want her to hear this they would have kicked her out already. She chimes in on impulse and all of them turn to look at her,“Patriot privateers have access to our lands and waterways, they trade on the black market completely unregulated by Congress.”

Anna is excited that her thought has weight, “Exactly! And they’ll trade to anyone and might be greedy enough not to ask questions about who they’re selling to or why.”

Sarah completes Anna’s thought and they share a brief moment to smile at each other, “And without Congress to check on them they might sell to the wrong person by accident.”

Caleb’s mouth is agape as he moves his head between Ben and the women. “Christ, they’ve got it Ben.”

Caleb runs over and kisses Anna on the forehead before throwing his arms around both the ladies. Ben is staring at Sarah is an unrecognizable look, she isn’t sure if she’s in trouble or not for butting into their very sensitive conversation.

“Alright, last week I head a couple of wood jackets doing business in Moonda Creek closed their shop. They stopped selling. They pulled all their tobacco off the London trade, they pulled all of it.” Caleb is completely running with the idea.

Ben stops him for a second, always double checking all the facts, “Wait how much did they have.”

“A shit ton, give or take.” Caleb responds cheekily.

“Well the only reason they’d take their inventory off the market is if they thought that they had someone who could buy it all, right?” Ben definitely is convinced this is the best theory they have.

“Right,” Caleb responds practically giddy.

“One big sale.” Anna chimes back in.

“Yeah,” Caleb’s smile is only growing by the second.

“Well, do you know where their hideout is?” Sarah is glad they’ve solved it, but she knows that the boys have to get moving quickly.

Caleb scoffs, “Yeah.”

“Well what are you waiting for? Give them hell.” Anna urges. Thankfully she chimes in to get the pace moving.

Ben leans in to kiss Sarah passionately, but only for a brief second before he is running off with Caleb in tow. This is the first sign that she has received that he isn’t angry with her. And she definitely prefers this method to any other he could have chosen. A loopy grin is plastered onto Sarah's face in his wake and she has to right herself so she doesn’t fall over from the whirlwind of the moment.


	16. The Moment We've All Been Waiting For

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I've said, this story is literally writing itself. I have a plan and sit down to write and then Sarah and Ben run off in a whole other direction. It's a glorious ride and I hope you all are liking it too! I've been waiting for this chapter to feel right forever and I'm pretty excited about the outcome. Enjoy!

Sarah’s giddiness over Ben’s displays of affection rapidly fades as the night draws on. She comes quickly to the realization that Ben is in danger out there. This is the first time the fact that she is courting with an officer has hit her. Ben is in harm’s way and she isn’t there to protect him this time. The thought steadily drives her insane throughout the night. Sarah cannot go to sleep. As Anna snores away in her bed Sarah tosses and turns, imagining Ben in battle. And then she is up out of bed and pacing. Finally she lands herself in front of the window, staring out into the night and willing Ben to come home safely.

Well after midnight Sarah sees Ben lead the group in from the tree line. She watches them part ways and Ben enter his tent. Sarah makes a rash decision and lowers herself out of her window, sneaking over to Ben’s tent. When she is sure no one has seen her she whispers into the front flap, “Ben, it’s Sarah.”

She pushes the flap aside and walks inside. Ben has taken off his helmet, officer’s coat, vest, and boots. He is staring at Sarah in shock. “Sarah, are you alright?”

Sarah’s embarrassment over her actions slides away as she notices that Ben is covered in dirt and blood. Butterflies rise up into her throat as she hopes it isn’t his blood. Sarah, who is never at a loss for words, can’t seem to find her voice.

Ben has never seen her so quiet and shaken like this before. Fearing that something happened to her in his absence, he approaches her and places his hand on her arm. Sarah knows that she has to explain herself so she opens her mouth to try, “I, uh, I , um. I wanted to make sure that you destroyed the counterfeit bills.”

Ben knows it is more then that and if he wasn’t so concerned about her he would have laughed, “And that couldn’t have waited until morning.”

“You’re covered in blood.” Sarah says a matter of a factly.

“I’m sorry I’m not presentable right-“ Ben starts to explain but Sarah is out of the tent already. Ben furrows his brows in confusion. But before he can follow her she returns with a bucket of water and a washcloth. Sarah sits him down and goes to start cleaning his face, but Ben stops her by stilling her hand.

“Sarah, what is going on with you?” Ben searches into Sarah’s eyes trying to find the answer. He is starting to get really worried for her.

Sarah can see that she has concerned Ben with her aloofness and feels bad. It’s enough to shake her out of her embarrassment and avoiding. She focuses intensely on wiping the grime and blood off his face, “I was worried for you okay? I just wanted to make sure that you were alright.”

Relief floods through Ben, and a little bit of smugness. She was worried about him. Ben stills her hand again, but not for the same reason this time. He slowly brings her hand with the washcloth away from his face and down until she drops it. Then he impulsively pulls her into his lap to kiss her. Of his accord the kiss starts out languidly. He is just happy to be back and safe with her.

But Sarah’s obsession with Ben’s safety pent up and her feelings for him are coursing through her so that she starts to pick up the pace, shifting to wrap one arm around his neck and bracing the other against his chest. Their mouths are now moving sloppy and urgent. In a tense moment, Ben pulls back to search Sarah’s face. He must be content with what he discovers for he dives back in to kiss her again. This time he is more urgent than he ever has been.

He picks them up out of the chair and carries Sarah over to his cot. No words need to be exchanged. They both know how they feel and that this has been coming since the moment they held hands at her kitchen table and felt the first spark. Ben sits them down on the cot, not breaking their fevered kissing. Sarah threads her hands into Ben’s hair and holds onto his face as if she is being pulled from him. She moves to get up, refusing to stop kissing him until she is too far away.

Sarah pulls at the tie on her skirt until it comes undone and pools at her feet, leaving her in her shirt and slip. Ben moves to get up and help her. His movements have become slow now as he unties her shirt and pushes it off her arms, brushing her shoulders with his fingertips. Sarah closes her eyes to savor the feeling. She remembers that the first time, every touch, no matter where or how, tingles and leaves fire in its wake. She doesn’t mean to let her mind remember Thomas in this moment, but she supposes that is only nature. Sarah waves the memory goodbye and opens her eyes to reach up and touch Ben’s cheek. This man that she has so recklessly let steal her heart away. He stares at her like she is the most beautiful thing that he has ever seen in his life, almost as if he cannot believe the wonder of seeing so much skin.

Before Ben can make a move, Sarah decides it has been far too long since their mouths have met so she dives in the kiss him again. She lets her hands run down from his face to his chest. Dragging her hands down his shirt until she reaches the hem to ball it up and bring it over his head. The minute he is free of it he captures her face again.

Sarah backs them up until she lets herself fall onto the cot. Ben takes off his pants before covering her with his naked form. She wishes for a second he had given her a chance to look at him before she feels him, and then she doesn’t care at all. It’s all muscle and hardness and it makes her body run hot. Sarah pushes her body up to try to rub against him but she has no leverage from underneath. So she pushes him over to climb on top of him. 

Ben’s head hits the pillow and he is looking up at her through half lids with that look again, like she is giving him the world. Ben reaches up to start to undo her corset at the same time that Sarah rocks down onto him. His hands immediately drop to grip her hips as a gasp escapes his lips. Sarah rocks into him a couple more times, letting the feeling shoot up through her before Ben desperately grips her hips to still her. He smiles sheepishly up at her as they try to catch their breath before moving to undo to corset. Once she is free of it Ben cannot help but let his mouth hang open slightly. Her naked breasts are truly a sight to behold, perfect and round sitting with weight in his hand. He gropes them until Sarah lets a heavy breath out. Then he is tossing her over and pulling the last of her clothing off.

Ben pauses for a moment staring down at her and brushing a stray piece of hair out of her eyes. Propped on his arms above her, he speaks for the first time since this whole thing started. His voice is breathy and filled with emotion, “So beautiful.”

Sarah just smiles at him and pulls him down to kiss her. One of Ben’s hands moves down to make sure she is ready before positioning himself to push into her. Sarah gasps at the contact and suddenly everything around her is entirely too hot. She takes a second to adjust before wrapping her arms around him to try to move.

Meanwhile Ben has to still her because the assault on his senses is more than he anticipated. She feels so wet and velvety soft all around him and he doesn’t want to lose it and embarrass himself. When Sarah notices he isn’t moving and is so concentrated, breathing heavily and braced on his forearms, she moves his chin to look at her.

“Hey, I am so lucky. Do you know that?” She gives him a kiss on the cheek, so innocent for the position that they are in.

Ben smiles at her and leans in to kiss her neck as he starts to move. He moves torturously slow at first. All Sarah can do in her position is hold on and moan quietly into his ear. Her sounds make him speed up until he is hitting into her at such a speed that the whole world falls to fire. They can’t help the sounds their bodies or mouths are making, it’s all consuming. Until Ben’s movements become jerky and he pulls out of her, letting go onto the floor beside the cot.

Then he is lying down next to her and pulling her into his arms, strong and protective. Sarah curls up into him, naked and content. Ben rolls his head to look at her. She truly is the most beautiful thing he has ever seen. “Hi.”

Sarah lets out a small laugh. “Hello to you too.”

Panic washes over Ben’s face as he starts to move. “I’m so sorry, did you not…”

Sarah stills him; “I’ll teach you how to do that to me some other time. Right now, this was perfect. I just want to relax with you before I have to sneak back to bed.”

Ben furrows his brows, “No, no I am not kicking you out of my tent like some-“ He trails off. Ben knows that she understands what he meant. 

Sarah laughs, “Thank you, but we would both be in a lot of trouble if we got caught. I don’t want to ruin this for next time.”

“Then I will walk you back to your cabin and make sure you’re safe.” Ben states, there’s no arguing with him.

Sarah gets up to start getting dressed but Ben stops her for a kiss. “I wish you could stay. I don’t know how I will sleep not having you here.”

Ben gets up and helps Sarah redo her corset and lace up her shirt. When she is put together he gathers her in his arms, kissing the top of her head.


	17. Shite, You Did It

As per usual, after handing out breakfast to all the soldiers, Sarah and Anna go to sit down for breakfast with Ben and Caleb. The campfire they always sit around is a little far off from everyone else, enough that they can laugh and be at ease before going off to their duties for the day.

Today is different of course. A shiver rushes through Sarah’s body when she sees Ben for the first time this morning. Not that she doesn’t always have a small physical reaction to him, but this morning is different with their first time so fresh in her mind. They share a secret grin before sitting down across from Caleb and Anna.

Sarah casually places her hand on Ben’s knee to pull him closer so that she can whisper a secret, “Good morning.” She does it so slyly and so quickly that she doesn’t think Caleb or Anna will notice over their breakfast.

But Caleb does notice and he corners Ben about it the minute they part ways with the women and are back in Ben’s tent to start the day.

“So, what’s changed?” Caleb asks smugly.

Ben furrows his brows at him, at first unsure of what exactly he is going on about when they have important work to be done. “What do you mean? We had a meeting with Washington in a bit to debrief him on the counterfeits. I think it’s still hopeless at this point to stop the other counterfeit crews. We’ll have to come up with another course of action.”

Caleb scoffs at his friend, “No you twit, with Sarah.”

Ben tries to keep himself composed but he is taken completely off guard. Caleb couldn’t possibly know. Unless he heard them, or saw something last night. Panic grips Ben. He can’t let anything happen to Sarah. His heart swells with the undeniable need to protect her at all costs. Ben shoves Caleb back against his desk, “What did you see? And who else saw.”

Caleb pushes Ben off and laughs, “Benny you’re paranoid. I didn’t see anything besides Sarah touching your thigh oh so casually at breakfast. But now I’m thinking there really was something to see. You’ve finally got a leg over didn’t you?!”

Content that nobody saw them last night, Ben brushes it off and starts to gather his things for the meeting. Caleb continues, “You did it Tallboy! I’m so proud.”

“Caleb it really isn’t proper for you to be-“ Ben tries to shut the conversation down.

“Shite it isn’t! You’re my best friend and you finally been with a woman after an embarrassingly long stint of virginity and I am allowed to celebrate and hound you for details.”

“There will be no details here. I shouldn’t even be entertaining this conversation.” Ben can’t help but let a smile cross his lips. He is completely smitten and he’s glad to have a private moment to be able to smile about it.

“Alright, alright. But just tell me this one thing. Was it everything you’d ever hoped it would be?” Caleb teases.

“It was more. She’s… she’s amazing.”

“You’re in love tallboy. You’ve had one taste and now you’re going to be wild for it. But be careful okay, keep focused.” Caleb warns.

Ben just smirks and sets off for his meeting with Washington.


	18. Things I Should Have Said

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the wait on this one. Life got crazy and I have a wedding and comic con coming up. I hope this chapter makes up for it! Who is pumped we're getting a season 4, I know I am. Hopefully I can update again soon. Enjoy!

Ben catches Sarah at dinnertime that night. He keeps a respective distance with his hands folded behind his back, so formal. Sarah could almost giggle at the absurdity of it all.

“Miss Sarah, I was wondering if you might like to accompany me to Philadelphia tomorrow. We have some political business as well as a party to attend at General Arnold’s house in honor of General Washington. I would be honored if I could escort you to the party.” Ben bows to Sarah, a secret smile crossing his lips.

“I would be honored, of course Major.” Sarah smiles back, curtseying.

As he passes her he whispers, “Come to me tonight?”

“Yes.” She whispers back before moving to hand out everyone’s dinner.

After dinner Mrs. Washington comes to debrief Sarah on their travel arrangements. 

“And do you have a proper dress to wear Sarah?” There is no condescension in her voice, just inquiry.

“I’m afraid I do not mame. I was thinking of putting one together once we arrived tomorrow while the officers are out attending to their business.” Sarah explains.

“No need, I will find something for you in my things and you may borrow one of my gowns. I know one that would look just lovely on you.” Mrs. Washington smiles. 

She has become a sort of mother figure to Sarah. Nagging and annoying at times, but overall a sweet, understanding, and intelligent woman. Sarah quite admires her. “Thank you so much, I truly appreciate your generosity.”

“It is nothing. Now get some rest, we have a tiring journey ahead of us tomorrow.” Mrs. Washington walks off to the main house to go to bed.

Sarah goes to her room, but not to bed. She waits for Anna to fall asleep before sneaking out her window, as she had the night before. She is just as careful getting to Ben’s tent and sneaks in undetected.

Ben is packing things in a satchel, for their trip tomorrow no doubt. Sarah notices that he has, of course, forgotten his socks.

“Ben you’ve forgotten your socks.” Sarah laughs and scoots him out of the way to repack his bag for him.

“I wasn’t really paying attention. I’ve just had quite the stressful day.” Ben pulls Sarah back to lay in bed with him. Both oddly fully clothed for bed, he cuddles her to him.

Sarah rolls over to face him, “Do you want to talk about it?”

Ben looks at her a beat and leans in to give her a kiss before he launches into his day, “And now Caleb left me no choice and I had to send Anna out into the field. I’m worried about her, if anything happens to her that is on me. And if she’s discovered I will have shamed this army.”

Sarah strokes Ben’s cheek as he holds her other hand in both of his to his heart, “Ben you did the best you could. Anna is smart and she is capable. She will fix this and she will be fine. You have to start trusting her. She’s is an extremely valuable asset.”

“She’s more than an asset to me. She’s one of my oldest friends. I don’t want her getting hurt.”

“I don’t think she sees you limiting her involvement in that way. Maybe you should say that to her the next time you argue about it. She’ll probably still fight you on it, but at least she’ll know you care and you aren’t being condescending.”

“She knows I care.”

“People need to be reminded.”

Ben pulls Sarah close for a kiss, “Thank you.”

“My comforting talents don’t stop there Major. I do de-stressing as well.” Sarah goes to straddle Ben’s lap but her big skirt gets in the way. Annoyed, she stands up to rid herself of it. Ben sits up to pull his shirt over his head. But when Sarah climbs back into bed, she goes behind him to massage his shoulders. Ben allows the stress to be pushed out of him by Sarah’s hands.

He turns to grab her by the waist and swing her around onto his lap. “Sarah I want to talk about last night. I want you to know that my intentions towards you are true. I know I let my passions run away with me, but that doesn’t change how I feel about you. On the contrary it only makes my feelings stronger.”

Sarah smiles at Ben, always so sweet. He never fails to make sure he is always doing the right thing by himself and those he cares about.

Ben strokes Sarah’s cheek and looks into her eyes, “I love you. I should have said it before everything happened last night and I’m sorry that I didn’t. But I do, I’ve never felt this way about anyone. You challenge me and make me feel at ease all at the same time.”

Sarah is not expecting any of this. She blinks at Ben. Does she love him? She knows she cares for him and is attracted to him. But can she feel this way again. Sarah thinks about the totally uncharacteristic giddiness she always feels around him. She contemplates the ease at which they fell into this comfortability with one another. But is that love? Then she takes a painful second to think about the last time she felt love and asks herself is this the same? She realizes that no, no it is not. With Thomas everything was reckless and passionate and immature. Ben is mature and confident, but also caring and gentle when he should be. He challenges her intellectually. He makes Sarah want to fight harder and seize life.

“I love you too.” She says, toppling him down onto the bed. She assaults his mouth with her own, sensuous and slow to contrast last night. Ben laughs into her mouth before taking a breath and kissing her back. Sarah can feel herself grow wet from just the kiss and memory of last night. So she shifts her weight to be able to grind down onto him. Even through her shift she can feel that he’s already hard.

Sarah sighs into his mouth at the contact before sitting up to shed her extra layers. As she stands up to pull her shift off, Ben slips his pants off. He reaches up to grab her waist and pull her back down. Sarah giggles as she topples onto him. Then she lies flat against him, every part of their bodies touching, and reaches up to slowly suck and lick at Ben’s neck.

Ben savors the sensation that has his breathing labored for a minute or two before he is rolling them over to hover over Sarah. He grins down at her; trailing his hand past her breast, which has her breath hitch, and down to touch her between her legs. 

Although he wont let it show, Ben is a bit embarrassed at his inexperience and he hopes it isn’t obvious. He isn’t stupid and is well aware that Sarah probably is experienced. She had been in love before and she isn’t one for societal conventions. It bothers him on a basic level, but it couldn’t change how he feels about her. He only wants to make her happy and maker her his. Ben internally kicks himself for scoffing at Caleb’s detailed descriptions of his conquests and not listening. Ben racks his brain and tries to remember any of the conversation. 

Thankfully he is spared the embarrassment, for the minute Sarah realizes where he is headed her hand is joining his. She is eager to instruct. He pushes aside the insecurity that she can tell his lack of experience. He was confident last night, fueled with passion and he can be that again. Glancing down at Sarah’s face jogs Ben out of his thoughts. She looks breathtaking with her eyes shut and her hair fanned out beneath her. The most melodious sounds escaping her slightly parted lips. She loves him. And she’s not thinking; she’s just feeling. Ben needs to learn how to do this as well.

He pays close attention to how she is rolling his fingers over her sensitive nub. He didn’t even know girls had another part down there besides the hole. But Sarah seems to react enthusiastically to its attention and Ben always was a quick study. 

When he feels confident that he understands her rhythm, he moves her hand and takes over. Rolling his finger over her at just the right pressure and pace. Sarah is gasping in pace with him with her eyes closed tight. Her hands are mindlessly wandering whatever part of his chest and arms she can reach, holding fast to his arms as he picks up the pace. But she needs more so she reaches down to move his hand again.

Ben has a gripping fear that he’s done something wrong or Sarah doesn’t like it. But she’s guiding his fingers into her and replacing his thumb over her nub. Feeling the wet softness of her insides again, even just around his fingers, has him hardening more at the memory of the night before.

Ben moves quickly to comply so Sarah doesn’t open her eyes and lose the feeling. But most importantly so that she can’t see just how embarrassed he is. He’s sure is face is beat red and he’d be kicking himself for not knowing anything if Sarah didn’t seem to be in such bliss. He tries to focus on her and shut his mind off. She seems to be enjoying it so his quick study has bode him well.

He is finally able to shut his brain off when she finishes because she is very clearly gasping his name and throwing her hips up towards him. He keeps thinking he’s seen the most beautiful image, but every day Sarah shows him a new wonder.

Ben is so pleased that she was able to feel so good and he could help. It’s the most smug elated feeling in the world. She looks so content as she snuggles up next to him, trying to calm her breath down. Ben is getting ready to tuck her into his arms for a nap, thinking that she is done, when she starts tugging him on top of her.

Ben hovers over her, “Are you sure you’re okay?”

Sarah just laughs and brings him down for a kiss. She tantalizes him by rubbing her hips up against him until he buries himself in her again. The feeling is just as amazing the second time, losing none of its wonder. Sarah encourages Ben on, meeting his thrusts and tugging at his hips, until he whispers, “I love you” and collapses next to her.

It feels as if Sarah only takes a minute before she is trying to get up. Ben pulls her back into the bed and she laughs, “Ben we discussed this. You know its too dangerous for me to stay.”

“Don’t be so quick to rush out. Sarah stay, I won’t let you fall asleep.” He kisses into her hair, holding her to him.

“We have a trying day of travel tomorrow major and I need my beauty rest for the party. Maybe I’ll let you persuade me another time.” Sarah gives him a kiss and he lets her move this time, knowing that she is right.

When he knows she is safe and sound outside her cabin, she holds his face and whispers, “I love you,” before climbing back into her and Anna’s room.


	19. Lonesome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SOOOOO SORRY! I haven't updated in months because life got crazy. But I am back on track with this story bringing all of us some much needed Turnt!

"Sarah!!! Sarah, we have to go. It is so unlike you not to be up on time. Sarah get up." Mrs. Washington is standing disapprovingly at Sarah's door when she opens her eyes the next morning. Sarah immediately jolts out of bed and starts to gather her clothes for the journey. Mrs. Washington just shakes her head and exits to make sure their carriage is in order. 

Sarah curses under her breath. She can't be having slip ups like that. Sarah pulls her boots on and walks out to meet the horses and one carriage at the outskirts of camp. The camp can't afford luxurious carriages, but they do have one small one for important events. Mr. and Mrs. Washington traveling is definitely one of them. 

Sarah wishes they'd let her ride a horse but she knows that she can't even dare ask. Thankfully Ben and general Washington ride in the carriage with her and Mrs. Washington, probably as protection for the general and his wife. Other officers ride horseback in front of the carriage as scouts. 

As the general helps his wife into the carriage Ben sneaks Sarah a teasing smirk at her haphazard appearance. She gives him a pointed look back; this is exactly what she was talking about last night. She can't stay the night, this small slip up could have been much worse. 

Ben helps Sarah into the carriage after and the ladies sit opposite the men. Sarah yearns to look out the window during the trip but again she doesn't dare. Her distain for being shoved back into society grows more and more with each passing moment of the trip. The men talk about politics of the war as much as they can in front of Sarah and Mrs. Washington. Sarah wishes she could give her input. Mrs. Washington discusses the way camp is being run on her end and her excitement to see old friends again on this journey. 

Finally they pull up to their host house, a friend of George and Martha's, the Shippen family. Sarah has to hold back her instinct to stumble out of the carriage. She is so stir crazy. 

Mr. Shippen greets them in the foyer as his slaves carry their bags to the guest rooms. Mr. and Mrs. Washington are long acquainted with the family clearly. Mr. Shippen is a grumpy old stickler. He seems to Sarah as if he's never laughed in his life. Doting behind him is his daughter. 

"This one of my daughters, Elizabeth. You'll meet Peggy tomorrow, she's engaged to General Arnold you know."

Sarah curtsies politely as Ben gives a curt bow.

"John this is Major Benjamin Tallmadge, an esteemed member of my staff. And Miss Sarah Baker, a brave refugee of our camp, accompanying Major Tallmadge to Arnold's party tomorrow." Mr. Washington introduces. Sarah has to hold back a laugh at the contradicting titles both her and Ben received. She's just a helpless female, grateful to be in the safety and protection of such brave men. 

"Welcome to our home," Elizabeth offers kindly. She doesn't seem to be as stiff as her father is. 

"Elizabeth will show you to your rooms to freshen up. Dinner will be served at 5." Mr. Shippen states before asking Ben and Mr. Washington into his study for a smoke.

Sarah doesn’t see Ben again until dinner and they barely get to speak before everyone is to retire. The women have to help Peggy prepare for the party tomorrow as the men have more meetings. Sarah lays awake for what seems like hours thinking about how this is the first time since her and Ben met that they’ve barely talked all day. How lonely most women must feel stuck in a marriage like what this day has felt like. Only allowed to care about womanly duties and barely speaking, it isn’t a life Sarah wants at all. She stares at her pillow wishing Ben was there, wishing she had stayed the past two nights with him.


	20. Slow Burn

Even though the prospects of the day seemed dim, Sarah has a much better day then her last. Martha, Sarah, and Elizabeth go straight to the Arnold’s home in the morning to help Peggy prepare for the party. The Shippen ladies’ good friend Becky is there to help as well and Sarah finds her refreshing. She’s brass, sometimes teetering on inappropriate, and so amusing. Even Martha seems to be loosening up in her presence.

The ladies spend all day organizing floral arrangements and making sure the food and dessert preparations are on track before going to get ready themselves. Sarah didn’t grow up in luxury like all the other women in her present company. She never wore makeup, did her hair, wore expensive gowns, or went to fancy parties. Sarah felt very fortunate to be with women who didn’t judge her for that, but she was still at a loss on how to get ready.

Becky came in to help Sarah with her makeup, wine glass already in her hand, when Peggy intercepted. “Becky, let me do Miss Baker’s makeup. You’ve indulged just enough to make her look indecent.”

“I thought she might like the painted whore look” Becky laughed and Sarah laughed along with her because she knew it was good natured and Becky couldn’t help herself in her tipsy state. Becky turned and left the room suddenly as Peggy entered to come help Sarah with her hair and makeup.

“Thank you for your help today Miss Baker.” Peggy is pinning Sarah’s hair up as she speaks to her through the mirror.

“The pleasure was all mine. With this war I think we all deserve a nice evening.” Sarah smiles back at her and notices there is a flash in Peggy’s eyes, a sadness. Then it is gone and the rest of the time is spent getting acquainted with one another.

When Peggy is done Sarah looks to see a women she almost doesn’t recognize in the mirror. She is still distinctly her, Peggy didn’t paint her. She only enhanced Sarah’s natural beauty. “Thank you.”

“Don’t be silly, every woman should get to feel special every now and then.” Peggy smiled and then all the women went downstairs to await the arrival of the guests.

Becky implored them all to have a drink (or two) and Sarah was truly starting to enjoy herself. About a half hour before the start of the party the man of the house burst in in a barely concealed fury.

Peggy excused herself from the table to rush after him. Sarah can't believe Peggy is with such a brute and seemingly rude man. She seems to be kind and have such a spunk about her.

Quickly guests start to arrive and the woman remain laughing and chatting (and drinking). Sarah feels a bit tipsy and it seems to her so do the other women.

“Oh poor Neddy dreads the post nuptials. He’s convinced he’ll lose his nerve on the big night.” Elizabeth confesses. Sarah can barely control her giggles at the other women of society letting lose. The only thing that keeps her from completely losing herself to hysterics is Mrs. Washington’s close earshot.

“Why wait til then, just get it over with.” Becky slurs.

Elizabeth sobers with her shock at Becky’s crassness. Mrs. Washington attempts to remedy the situation. “My husband purchased 4 ounces of Spanish fly for our first night.”

Sarah’s eyes widen at the confession about the general. She wishes Ben were here to see Mrs. Washington letting loose.

Becky giggles, “Right before the thing fell off!”

For a moment Sarah thinks Mrs. Washington is going to shame Becky, but then Elizabeth burst into giggles and Sarah feels free to let a little of her own out. “You’ll have to excuse Becky, she’s drunk.”

Sarah notices General Washington has arrived and is coming right towards their table. “He’s coming right for you Becky,” Elizabeth whispers and Sarah is struck with the fact that Elizabeth and Becky clearly don’t know who Mrs. Washington is.

Becky counters, “No you,” just as the General greets his wife.

But Sarah could not care less about any of this exchanged. She is trying not to crane her neck looking for Ben. Why has he not arrived with Mr. Washington? The Washington’s seem to be so caught up in each other, probably not having the time at camp for each other, that Sarah is able to slip away from the table in search of Ben.

She finds him in the hallway observing the guests dancing in the ballroom, “Major Tallmadge, how nice of you to join us.”

Ben spins around at the sound of her voice and his eyes widen. “Sarah you look absolutely breathtaking,” he whispers. He steps forward as if to reach for her, but as other partygoers sweep past them he remembers his place.

Sarah yearns to feel his touch, even just a brush of their hands. But instead they are confined to smoldering at each other in the hallway, stuck in a standstill until the grandfather clock chimes and breaks them out of their trance.

Sarah shakes her head and laughs, “Look at us, acting like a couple of love-struck children.”

Ben laughs as well, “How have you been, I apologize for not being able to be around much. I’m sure you had a lot of fun with the other ladies.” Ben has a twinkle in his eye, he knows Sarah well enough to know this is definitely not the company she would like to have spent her time with.

“It actually wasn’t so bad, the ladies were quite amusing actually. I can’t wait to relay all the fun anecdotes I learned.”

“I cannot wait until then either.” The heat is back and they both know they are yearning for alone time.

This time it is Peggy who breaks the spell, “You seem quite taken.”

The couple spin to face her. Ben recovers as always, “Yes, well we don’t often see such luxuries at camp.”

Not waiting for an introduction Peggy extends her hand to Ben, “Margot Shippen.”

Sarah can hear a flirtation in her voice. She is not normally the jealous type, but with drink in her system and being deprived of Ben’s touch for days now her anger flares up.

Ben, always the gentlemen, responds, “the soon to be Arnold I understand.”

Peggy does not draw her hand back, “I’d expect nothing less from the intelligence major. Tallmadge yes? Sarah why did you not tell me you were acquainted with such a fine gentleman? My fiancé speaks very highly of you major, you seem to command his respect.”

“I merely hope to deserve it.”

“Another fan of Cato, it’s Benedict’s favorite play as well. Well on behalf of my fiancé and I welcome, and might I offer you a dance?” Peggy steps in closer to Ben and just as Sarah is about to turn on her heels and walk away Ben responds.

“I would love to, but I believe my first dance is already spoken for. Miss Baker?” Ben holds out his hand towards Sarah. She looks at it for a moment. Sarah has almost forgotten that Peggy is still there. Then she grasps it, reveling in the feeling of such a small touch.

“Next dance Major,” Peggy glides off.

The dance allows the couple to be closer then they have been in days, and it is such a tease. For every time they settle into each other the dance requires them to switch partners. Towards the end of the dance Sarah and Ben hold up hands to each other and there is a fire behind their eyes Sarah is sure others can see. As their dance breaks off and the next starts, Sarah notices the Washingtons are too busy with each other and politics to notice Sarah grab Ben’s hand and discretely drag him off.


	21. Surprise, surprise

Sarah and Ben find their way to the garden, far away from all the other party guests and hidden behind tall hedges. “Sarah, people will notice we’re gone.” But even as the words leave Ben’s mouth he is pulling her hips close and kissing her. He doesn’t seem to have enough fever for Sarah so she stumbles back against the hedges and pulls his body with hers. Ben pulls his face back but doesn’t dare break their embrace after such a long time without it, “Sarah you’ve indulged tonight. I can taste it on your breath.” He teases.

Sarah bites her lip and looks at him seductively, “Yeah major, and what are you going to do about it.” She has yet to be quite so debauched with him and it takes Ben aback a bit. She can see how turned on he is by the blackening of his eyes. But ever the gentlemen he doesn’t make a move. Instead of devouring her like she would love, he cups her face and draws her close to speak into her lips.

“Sarah,” Ben rubs his nose lightly against hers almost like he’s shaking his head. She can tell she’s unnerved him a bit and the lack of intimacy of late is also testing his self-control. “We can’t here. I would sooner die then let anyone shame you. I cannot put you in a position that might compromise your honor.”

Sarah laughs and presses her palm against him through his trousers, “Ben I think it’s a little late for that.” She hadn’t anticipated the shock of her intimate touch and how it would cause Ben to lose his footing and bring them both to the ground.

If she wasn’t already in a position of power she definitely was now straddling him on the ground. Sarah braces herself on Ben’s chest to lean down and touch foreheads, “Ben, my love, don’t you miss me?” She punctuates her words by grinding her most intimate part over his through their layers of clothing. Sarah can feel him growing hard, she knew he missed her. 

Then she stops and stares down at him, challenging him. He grips her hips to still them and she thinks the game is over and he is going to insist they go back inside. But Ben surprises Sarah by moving his hand down to unbutton his trousers, “Lift up your skirt love.”

Sarah doesn’t need to be told twice. But she realizes how difficult this is going to be with all these party layers. Ben sees her struggling and stills her. “Do you trust me?”

Sarah nods her head confused. Of course she trusts him. He takes a small knife out of his boot and very slowly, so she can stop him, goes to cut at her stockings and panties, just enough so he can get inside her. Sarah is shocked by his actions, so uncharacteristic of him. But it also turns her on and she wonders what more this man has in store for her.

He rubs her nub like she taught the other night. But it seems unnecessary as she’s already quite wet. Without warning he plunges into her. Sarah gasps above him and throws her head back, missing this very much. She starts to move but Ben is gripping her hips so she can’t. Before she can ask him why he hooks one arm around her, holding her steady, and keeps his grip on her hip with the other. Then he is pistoning into her hard and quick and she can’t move but it feels so amazing. She has to remind herself to keep silent.

Sarah had pushed Ben’s restraint a little too far tonight and instinct took over. Of course if she wasn’t trying so intensely to hold back gasps of pleasure he would have stopped. But Ben is glad him taking charge is making her feel good because he feels incredible. The stress of not being able to talk to her, or touch her, or just have her by his side on this trip just solidified what a firm grasp Sarah has on Ben’s heart and for good reason. The pleasure builds quickly for them and then Ben feels Sarah clenching around him and it’s too much to bear. His brain completely fogs over and he finishes. 

Sarah doesn’t pull off of him. She just collapses on top with him still inside her. They both try to catch their breath together and feel it in their cores. Then Ben is gently lifting Sarah off of him and cleaning her up. He goes to fix her hair as she tries to clean up the mess they made on of front of his trousers. To no avail, there is no way to fix it and Ben begins to panic. He pulls Sarah into him.

“Ben it’s okay. We can fix this I promise. I’m presentable. You button up your coat so the stain isn’t visible and go back to the Shippen house to get new trousers. No one will be there so no one will see you change. I will distract everyone until you get back. Got it?”

Ben looks at her incredulously. He cannot believe this woman and how she could be seducing him one minute and then coming up with a tactical plan the next. “I love you.” He dives in for a kiss then is up and following her instructions. He knows haste is of the essence. “We will talk about this later.” He calls softly back at her, sex dripping from his voice.

**Author's Note:**

> Although I am borrowing a lot directly from the show, you will soon see this Sarah is a very different character from the one pictured on the show. Thank you for reading! Thoughts a comments are always greatly appreciated!


End file.
